


Two Poems

by MsMxyzptlk



Category: Jahar Tsarnaev
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Poetry, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMxyzptlk/pseuds/MsMxyzptlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here are two poems about Jahar. One is in the voice of someone who loves him, one is in his own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Here are two poems about Jahar. One is in the voice of someone who loves him, one is in his own.

_Fear/Love_

My lover’s lovely smooth hands have killed.  
They lowered a bomb to the ground  
In a crowded place  
Deliberately, no mistake  
I fear him  
But I love him  
I can’t help it  
These same smooth hands have made me writhe on cool sheets  
And pulled me into the little death that makes life worth living.  
But this is not the whole story.  
He pours praise on my pretty little mouth  
The mouth which has sucked rapture out of his staff  
And kissed his throat so sweetly in the azure light of dawn  
A mouth that can drag him into the light of day with one phone call.  
He fears me  
But he loves me  
That is why he takes his chances and won’t let me go  
As I won’t let him go.  
The golden thread that binds us  
Also frees us  
Because when we totally belong to each other  
We can be ourselves with no fear  
He is mine  
As I am his  
That’s the way it is.

_It Hurts_

It’s over.  
They have me now.  
They scream at me:  
 _Stand up_  
 _Lift your shirt high_  
 _Get your ass out of the boat_  
I do whatever they say.  
But it hurts.  
My face, my hand, my thigh howl with pain as my life streams out of me.  
Was it only yesterday that life was still normal?  
That I could move around freely and take it for granted?  
But now – now, it _hurts._  
I feel like I’m drowning in blood  
I get dizzy, and I fall into my own arms.  
It feels comfortable in here.  
For about a second.  
Then, it hurts again.  
 _Get out of the boat_  
 _Get out of the boat, you little shit_  
I see the guns pointed at me.  
I feel the heat on the center of my head.  
Any second, they can take me out of the world.  
I should want to die.  
But I can’t.  
Even though I hurt so MUCH  
A hand grabs my arm.  
The arm with the bleeding hand.  
It pulls me off the boat before I can get both legs out.  
I land on the ground – hard!  
 _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_

Why do I feel  
That my hurting has only begun?


End file.
